This application claims priority of United Kingdom patent Application No. 0019010.8, filed on Aug. 4, 2000.
The invention relates to a lifting mechanism for a toaster.
A lifting mechanism is generally provided in toasters for lifting the slices of bread out of the toaster when toasting is complete. The lifting mechanisms in known toasters generally consist of a single pivotally mounted arm which lifts a slice of bread by engagement of the underside of the slice with the free end of the arm. Such an arrangement acts asymmetrically on the bread and can lead to jamming of the bread in the toaster.
The present invention provides an improved mechanism in which each slice of bread is raised by a pair of co-operating arms.
Accordingly, the invention provides a lifting mechanism for a toaster comprising: a first arm mounted for movement between a lowered position and a raised, upwardly inclined position; a second arm pivotally mounted for movement between a lowered position and a raised. upwardly inclined position; and raising means connected to at least one of the arms for raising it from its lowered position to its raised position; wherein the arms cross one another intermediate their length and interact with each other such that movement of one of the arms from its lowered position to its raised position causes movement of the other arm from its lowered position to its raised position.